


A Night by the Fire

by KatWrech



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatWrech/pseuds/KatWrech
Summary: Tulio confronts Miguel about being mad at him.





	A Night by the Fire

“Hey,” Tulio said. “Uh. What _was_ all that… being mad at me… about?”

Miguel sighed, and turned away. “ _Forget Miguel_ ,” he muttered. “ _Chel is off-limits_.”

The object of discussion, Chel, widened her eyes and hurriedly snuck away while Miguel and Tulio were busy staring at each other across of the fire.

“Oh, _Miguel_ ,” Tulio breathed, and rubbed at his neck. “Were you _jealous_?”

“No,” Miguel huffed, crossing his arms stubbornly and refusing to meet Tulio’s gaze. “Maybe. A little bit. Yes.”

Sighing softly, Tulio stood up from the log. Miguel expected him to walk away, but instead he moved to sit in front of him in the sand. “Why didn’t you _say_ so?”

“Well of course I couldn’t _say_ anything,” Miguel muttered. “I wasn’t sure what to _think_!”

Tulio laughed, but it was soft and gentle like a puff of breath against his lips. Gently, he gathered Miguel’s hands and held them in his own. “Why were you _jealous_ , though? You know that -”

“Because I _love you_ ,” Miguel interrupted harshly, his fingers tightening around Tulio’s in a desperate grip as he screwed his eyes shut. “I love you, you fool.”

“-Miguel,” Tulio breathed, and rose from the sand to grab Miguel’s shoulders. The grip was feather-light, bright and hot and far too little but far too much at the same time.

Miguel opened his eyes and was met with Tulio’s awed gaze looking straight at him. He was hovering close, so close that if he leaned forward just a little bit their noses would bump into each other. Tulio’s breath came in short, intoxicated puffs, warm against Miguel’s skin yet cold and far away.

“Miguel,” Tulio repeated, sat down in Miguel’s lap, and pressed their lips together in a hungry, fierce kiss.

“ _Tulio_ ,” Miguel breathed against Tulio’s lips, his hands roaming to places that shouldn’t be explored. Then Tulio broke apart from him, only to press their foreheads together so that their breaths could mingle and become one. “I – I thought you loved Chel?”

“I do,” Tulio whispered. “And I love you as well.”

Miguel laughed. “What a relief,” he sighed. “I love the both of you, too.”

Tulio kissed him again, his tongue gently probing his lips apart to share in a sloppy but relieved kiss.

A light laughter interrupted their moment, and Chel entered Miguel’s field of vision. “Hey boys,” she said, and there was a playful edge to her voice when she cocked her hip at them. “Care to make space for me?”

Miguel was the one to move over, which surprised probably everyone, including himself. He opened his arms and ignored his shirt almost slipping off. “Of course,” he purred, and Chel giggled before throwing herself at the two of them.

 


End file.
